


Ground Rules

by HouseofSannae



Series: Kingdom Hearts Ψ [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseofSannae/pseuds/HouseofSannae
Summary: Roxas and Xion, being unable to communicate except through written notes, keep mentally scarring poor innocent Sora, who can't tell if it's accidental or not.-Or-What to do when two people sharing your headspace will not stop going out of their way to flirt in front of you.





	Ground Rules

            At this point, Sora was starting to believe they were messing with him.

            Since he and his friends had become aware that the various people whose hearts he harboured could take control of his body for short periods of time with his consent, he had been taking the opportunity to get to know Roxas better, and to get to know Xion at all, by leaving notes for them to read and respond to in a notebook Kairi had forced him to start carrying with him.

            This was all well and good, as he had meshed pretty well with the both of them, but there was one slight problem.

            Roxas and Xion were close. Close in the same way he was with Riku and Kairi. He was starting to get the idea that the two might lo–

            They might lo–

            They might like each other a lot.

            Which was fine and dandy, he had no problems with that, although the fact that the two of them shared a single body that ultimately belonged to neither of them made it complicated. What he did have a problem with was that the two of them could also only converse through written notes. Written notes that one or both of them had the unfortunate tendency to leave lying around the house.

            His mother had found the first one.

           

            “Um, Sora, do you think I could speak with Roxas or Xion?” She had come to the open door of his room and knocked on the frame.

            “Sure mom, why?” he had said, leaning back in his desk chair.

            “Because although this looks like your handwriting to me I’m pretty sure you didn’t write _this_ ,” she had replied, handing him the note. He scanned the first couple of lines and turned bright red.

            “Oh jeez. Yeah this wasn’t me. Uh… Sorry about this, Mom.”

            She had sighed. “It’s all right, it’s not your fault. Roxas, I know you can hear me, we need to talk.”

            He had blacked out in the gentle way that was becoming familiar, almost like drifting off to sleep. When he returned to himself he had found a note scrawled in a script very similar to his own, _Sorry about this, Sora. Be glad you missed the awkward talk._

            _No problem, guys,_ he had written back, _just try to be more discreet, okay?_

            They hadn’t.

 

             The next couple of days had seen notes with various things he never wanted his mother to see, much less see himself, appearing all over the house with increasing frequency. He quite honestly wasn’t sure if they were actually just kind of careless, or if they were doing it to mess with him; they were never in places his mother could have found by accident, but they were noticeable. Which wouldn’t be so bad, except Sora kept finding them.

            And typically, finding them meant he had to look at them. And every single time, he couldn’t avoid reading the first couple of lines. And every single time, those alone were enough to set his cheeks ablaze.

            It got worse the day Riku found one of them.

           

            “Hey Sora, what’s this?”

            “What’s wha-no no no no no!” Sora leaped up and tried to snatch the note out of Riku’s hand, but Riku still had an unfair height advantage, and held it out of Sora’s reach while he read the whole thing.

            “Wow. Would not have believed this is what you get up to. Now, this is about Kairi, right? Cause last time I checked, I don’t quite have the right set-up for this.” Riku’s lips widened in a smile that Sora would swear up and down was pure evil.

            “I didn’t write that!”

            “Looks like your handwriting to me,” said Riku. The smile, somehow, kept getting bigger.

            “It’s Roxas’s! He and Xion keep writing these and I can’t tell if they’re flirting or just messing with me!”

            “Flirting with you, or messing with you?”

            Sora could feel his face reddening. “No, flirting with each other! But they keep leaving these notes where I can find them and it’s _So. Awkward._ ”

            “Maybe they think you need the help?” Riku asked, successfully hiding his laughter at the look on Sora’s face. “Cause I dunno, Roxas has some good ideas here. We should tell Kairi.”

            “Tell me what?” Kairi asked, walking in, and Sora died a little bit inside.

            “Apparently Roxas and Xion flirt with each other as in front of Sora as they can manage,” Riku said, passing her the note. Sora made a grab for it, but Riku’s arms were still longer than his were, the cheater.

            “Oh my,” Kairi said, with a giggle Sora would also classify as evil, “You sure you didn’t write this, Sora? These are some very good ideas.”

            “Told you so,” said Riku as Sora wondered what had happened to his friends while he had been sleeping.

            Seeing the panicked look on his face, Kairi grinned and kissed his cheek. “Sorry for teasing, Sora. You’re cute when you get flustered.”

            “Agreed,” Riku said, mussing his hair.

            “Come on, guys,” Sora said, grumpy. “This is a serious problem! Mom keeps almost finding these. And as happy as I am for the two of them, I don’t want to see their personal stuff.”

            “Well, talk to them about it! Ask them to be more discreet,” Kairi suggested.

            “I did. If anything they’re doing it more frequently.” Sora grumbled. Riku hadn’t stopped petting his head.

            “Then maybe there’s a reason why they’re making sure you can find them?” Riku said. “Trying to get your attention, trying to give you advice by example..?”

            Sora leaned out from under his hand, unimpressed. He glared at Kairi when she giggled. “Fine, sure, I’ll ask. Jerks.”

            Kairi’s grin faded. “Hey Sora, you know that for all we tease you about how uncomfortable this sort of thing makes you, it’s okay with us if you want to proceed at your own pace, right?”

            “We don’t really want to pressure you,” Riku added.

            “You aren’t. You are both a pair of jerks, though.”

            “But you love us,” Kairi said.

            Sora stuck his tongue out at them. “Yeah, I do.”

            The rest of the evening turned out much more enjoyable.

 

            _Hey, do you guys mind if we talk for a bit? I have some things I want to ask you._

            Sora blinked, and the hands of the clock jumped forwards several seconds. On the page of his notebook, two more lines had appeared.

            _It’s not like we’re doing much else, sure._

_What’s up, Sora?_

_It’s about the notes you guys have been writing each other,_ he wrote. _Not that you have been writing them, but more that you keep leaving them where I can find them. Is everything okay with you two? Is there a reason why you’re making sure I see them?_

            The clock hands had moved significantly further the next time he came around.

            _Honestly, Sora, it’s mostly been me._ Roxas’s handwriting was even messier than Sora’s own. _I see everything you see. Which means I see everything you do with Kairi and Riku. Whether I want to or not. And it’s frustrating, because right now Xi and I can’t be together like that, as much as we both want to. Even the notes aren’t really the same. I guess… I’m jealous of what you can have with them, and I wanted you to know what it feels like to have someone else’s relationship shoved in your face._

Xion’s handwriting, on the other hand, was almost mechanically neat. _It’s not just Roxas. I don’t have to watch what you do, but I can tell how much it’s bothering him from the notes we don’t let you see. And I don’t like not being able to actually see him. Much less touch. What we have is better than nothing, but it’s not what I want._

 _Same here,_ Roxas had added. _We don’t mean to complain about what you’re doing for us, but the sooner we’re out of your head, I think the happier all of us will be._

            _I’m sorry I’ve been putting you two through this, guys,_ Sora wrote back. _Roxas, if it ever gets to be too much, I don’t think Riku and Kairi would mind if you came out to ask them to tone it down or stop. I certainly wouldn’t._

_Are you sure, Sora? I don’t want to be intruding._

Sora laughed out loud at that. _Roxas, right now you’re a part of everything I do. Anything regarding my relationship with Kairi and Riku is going to have to take your comfort level into account as well as mine. Xion’s, too. Trust me, they won’t mind. Plus, if anything it gives us more motivation to get you guys your bodies back._ He thought for a second and added, _We’re your friends, too. You’re allowed to say that you’re uncomfortable. Both of you._

            _Thank you, Sora_ , Roxas wrote. _I’m sorry for messing with you._

 _I am, too,_ Xion added.

            _No worries, guys. I’m glad we could talk this out,_ Sora wrote, grinning. _I’ll talk to Riku and Kairi about it in the morning._

There was one other thing he felt like he could do for the two of them, but he didn’t mention it, wanting it to be as much of a surprise as it could be. He’d need a certain someone’s help, though.

 

            Sora tapped his feet in front of the store, waiting for that particular someone. With a grin, he spotted her weaving through the crowd, obviously still uncomfortable around large amounts of people.

            Naminé spotted him and hurried over with relief. Technically speaking, it was Kairi’s body, but Sora could tell the difference without having to ask, the same way she and Riku could when Roxas or Xion were controlling his body. There was something in the way the two girls stood that was ever so slightly different from one another.

            “Sorry for making you come here at midday; Kairi said you usually shop early in the morning,” he apologized.

            Naminé smiled. “It’s okay, Sora. I don’t mind helping you out. And I can just give Kairi control back if it gets to be too much. So, what did you want my help with?”

            Sora explained the situation with Roxas and Xion. “There’s not much I can do about Roxas seeing everything, but I can at least give them their own sort of privacy. I wanted to get them one of those diaries with the little locks on them, just for the two of them to share. And then have them put the key somewhere where I can’t find it.”

            “I see, that makes sense,” she said. “Why did you want me to help, though?”

            “Partially because you know the stationary store the best, so I thought you could probably help me find a reasonably nice one. And partially because I wanted to ask if you’re having the same problem Roxas is.” Sora gave her an embarrassed look. “Are you okay with the three of us being, you know, together? You have a say if it’s making you uncomfortable, too.”

            Naminé smiled. “I appreciate your concern, Sora, but it’s really not necessary. Kairi and I had a long discussion about this sort of thing before she really started flirting with the two of you in earnest. My situation is different from Roxas’s; I don’t have to see what she gets up to if I don’t want to. And she tells me what, if anything is going on, if she thinks I should know.”

            “Oh, okay. But… it doesn’t bother you that Kairi can be…” and here his cheeks flamed red at what the words he was about to say could imply, even if that’s not how he meant it, “…ph… phy… _physical_ … with the two of us?”

            “And I can’t? Well, I don’t really consider Riku or you in that way, Sora, so there’s not really anything to be jealous about.” She stifled a laugh at the embarrassment on his face. “It’s still a different situation for me. I don’t have anyone that I want to be with and can’t.” She smiled again. “I’m fine, Sora.”

            “Okay. You would tell us if something was bothering you, right?”

            “…Of course!” The hesitation was so slight, so minute, that Sora almost thought he imagined it. But Naminé’s smile could have lit up an office building, and this wasn’t really the place to get into a long discussion, so he made a mental note to talk to Kairi and have her ask later. For now, despite the slight worry her answer was giving him, he had to take her response at face value.

            They poured through the store’s offering of notebooks, trying to find one they thought the two would like. Sora was initially drawn towards a simple grey book, but Naminé excitedly pulled him towards one with a seashell pattern.

            “Plus, it looks like it comes with two keys!” she said excitedly.

            Sora grinned. “It looks perfect!”

           

            _Hey guys, I have a surprise for you! Well, for Xion, anyway. I’m pretty sure you already know, right, Roxas?_

 _I would have pretended I didn’t know,_ came the reply.

            _What is it, Sora?_

He took the seashell diary out of the bag he had hidden it in and placed it in front of him. _I figured I’d give the two of you a place to talk to each other that’s just for the two of you. There’s two keys for this lock, so each of you can take one and leave it in a place I don’t know about! What do you think, good idea?_

Roxas’s answer was dripping with amusement. _Do you think we should remind him what the most basic function of a Keyblade is?_

            _Be nice,_ Xion reprimanded. _He’s trying to do something kind for us. And even if he can get into it, he wouldn’t, right, Sora?_

Sora shuddered a little bit. _No, thank you. If the notes you’ve been leaving are any indication of what you’re going to be talking about, I’d just as soon as leave you to it._

            _See?_ Xion said.

            _I guess it would be nice to have a space just for ourselves,_ Roxas mused. _Thanks, Sora._

 _Thank you,_ Xion agreed.

            Sora smiled and leaned back in his chair. He was glad that this whole awkward time was over and they could finally put this behind–

            His mother knocked on the open door. “Sora,” she said in a voice that hinted at irritation, “I’m going to have to ask to speak to Roxas again.” There was a note clutched in her hand, and at the sight of it Sora felt his blood run cold.

            Well. Maybe it wasn’t quite over just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe I lied about not writing more Kingdom Hearts fic.  
> This takes place after More Affection Than You Know, with the same setup of Roxas can see everything Sora experiences, Xion can't, Ventus is permanently asleep until and unless his body wakes up, and Naminé can choose to experience Kairi's experiences or not. You can expect every Kingdom Hearts fic from me will have this setup unless something in the story changes it.  
> This started out as just the idea of "Roxas and Xion act like normal teenagers in love and thoroughly gross out Sora, who is very much an innocent Disney character when it comes to stuff like that." I had intended for the relationships to be as vague as they were in More Affection, but it didn't turn out like that. Sora is indeed fun to tease. The whole consent thing wasn't planned either, so I apologize if it's a bit too anvilicious.  
> The thing with Naminé will be followed up upon, I promise. I do not promise when this will happen. Suffice to say I have plans.


End file.
